Daphne the Vampire Slayer?
by rozy8
Summary: Buffy wakes up, and finds herself in the position of Daphne! She has to find her way back to Sunnydale, or she will be stuck as Daphne FOREVER!
1. Where am I?

Buffy woke up. She immediately knew that this wasn't her room. It was entirely purple. Also, there was a man standing in it that she had never met before.  
"Hello?" She asked, immediately alert.  
"Hey, Daph, You're awake. Don't forget, we've got the big night tonight!"  
"Big night?"  
The man looked at her in disbelief. "The museum opening? Don't tell me you've forgotten about it."  
Buffy realised something. This man thought she was someone else called 'Daph' (must be short for something.), and that they were friends.  
"Velma says if you aren't up in three minutes exactly, then Scooby and Shaggy get get your breakfast. I would suggest you move."  
 _Shaggy? Scooby? Who are these people?_  
She got up and walked over to the closet. When she opened it, she found multiple of the same costume. _That's a stupid idea._

When she walked out of the room, she found herself in a corridor with three doors including her own. She walked down the corridor and found herself in a large room. Sitting around a table in this room were: The man who was in her room earlier, a woman in glasses and an orange sweater, another guy with a green shirt and a goatee, and a _dog._ They had a _dog_ sitting at the table with them.  
The man in the goatee spoke to her.  
"Hey, Daphne! Like, Scoob and I are going out to buy new outfits for tonight! You wanna come?"  
 _This Scooby must not be here. He can't be the man who was in my room, and he's not this one. Unless... No._ It was a stupid idea. That the dog would be treated as an equal. Who would be so stupid? It can't even talk.  
Then she thought. _When they say Scooby, could they mean_ a _Scoobie? Like, Willow? Or Xander?_ Then another thought. _Are they okay? Are they hurt?  
_ Just then, she noticed that they were all watching her. She forced herself to smile.  
"Sure, sounds good." she said. At least she could meet this 'Scooby'. She would be best to know everyone in this group.

Later on, she was sitting in the main room, her hands feeling empty without a stake to sharpen, when the man in green and the dog walked in.  
"Hey, Daph, we're going now." The man said  
"Reah." The dog said.  
Wait. The _dog_ said? Buffy immediately thought she was losing her mind. Again.  
"Daph? You okay?" The man with the orange scarf asked.  
"Ye- yeah. I'm good."  
"Okay. Should we go?"  
"Okay." Buffy said weakly.  
"Ret's ro!" The dog yelled.


	2. Why do I have so many clothes?

**Hey guys, just want to say, I'm really sorry that I'm making Dahne a homophobe. This aspect of her character relates in no way to me personally, I just want Buffy and Daphne to each have one or two characters that make them uncomfortable. Really sorry if I offend anyone, this is not how I feel about the LGBTQ community, it was the only thing I could think of.**

* * *

Daphne woke up, and freaked out. She was in a strange room. It was so plain! And small! And then she remembered. The museum opening! That was that night! What if she was late? What if it was postponed because of this? Or cancelled? She stopped. All these thoughts were cluttering up her mind. She needed to think straight. What was the last thing she remembered?

 _Falling asleep last night,_ she thought.  
She remembered it clearly. She had been the last to go to bed, after cleaning up after Scooby and Shaggy's midnight 'snack'. She had been so tired, she had fallen asleep the second her head hit the pillows. Then she woke up, and she was here.

When she got up, she went straight over to the closet. The first thing she wanted to know about this place was how she was expected to dress. When she opened the closet, however, she didn't find a lot of the same outfit, like she expected, but a bunch of different clothes. This really confused her. _How can I be expected to choose a different outfit every day?_ She thought. Then she noticed that all the outfits were really tomboy and not suited for looking one's best. She put together an outfit the best she could. She out on a pair of jeans (she couldn't find any better trousers), a white shirt and a hoodie. A hoodie. It was as if someone else was inside her, telling her what to wear.

After a while, she seemed to have gotten the hang of things. Everyone seemed to think she was a girl called Buffy, and Buffy had a younger sister called Dawn. Their two friends, Willow and Tara, are sharing a house with them, although Willow and Tara themselves are sharing a bed. Must be super awkward. She also spent most of her time at a place called The Magic Box. It turned out she only had four other friends. A middle-aged man called Giles, a man called Xander and a woman called Anya who were engaged, and a man called Spike whom she had yet to meet.

At one point, when she was sitting in the Magic Box, the man Giles walked over to her with an axe. At first she was surprised, but then the internal feeling (the same one that had been there when she picked her outfit) told her to go with him. She couldn't really remember what happened after that.


End file.
